All That's Left Of Yesterday
by DemolitionAngels
Summary: MCR fic. Mikey's struggle deal with his feelings for his brother is made harder when Gerard's boyfriend Frank comes round. Pairings: Frerard, Frikey and Waycest
1. Screaming, deceiving and bleeding

1 - Screaming, deceiving and bleeding

A/N - So I'm new to this website but I've been writing fanfiction for a few years now. This is a story that I started a long time age and at the moent has 32 chapters! So if you like it and want me to upload more of it just leave a comment and I will upload some more:)  
~DemolitionAngels x

Mikey's P.O.V.

Gerard walks into the lounge and sits next to me on the sofa.  
I turn to look at him as he stares at the TV.  
He's beautiful.  
His long, black hair falls over his eyes as he sings along to the Blackout.  
He's an amazing singer too; I've always loved his sexy voice.

I've always loved my brother.  
Every time I'm near him I feel like my heart could burst.  
I love every minute I spend with him and I spend every minute I'm not wishing I was.  
I don't love enough minutes anymore.  
We would if it wasn't for one problem.

The doorbell rings and Gee jumps up and ran to answer.

"FRANKIE!"

"GEE!"

Great.  
It's Frank fucking Iero.  
They walk into the lounge and I stand up.

"Alright Mikey!" Frank says over-enthusiastically.

"Alright." I mutted as I pass him to leave the room.  
I could never be in the same room as them, it hurts too much.  
I sit up in my room, razor in hand, punishing myself for these feelings.  
It's wrong, sick and not to mention illegal.  
My brother.  
My best friend.  
My love.

I dig the razor deeper into my flesh, punishing myself more, trying to get rid of the feelings.  
I break down crying as I hear them running upstairs to Gerard's room laughing.  
I crawl over to the bin but not quick enough as crumple into a ball covered in sick, blood and tears.  
It seems like hours I lie there shaking and crying before the moans and screams coming from next door become too much.  
I grab the razor again slicing through my flesh over and over again until the noises fade and everything goes black... 


	2. Has no one told you he's not breathing?

2 - Has no one told you he's not breathing?

A/N - I'm going to keep slowly uploading the chapters that I've done (which might take a while as there are so many) so bare with me and I hope that you enjoy it. Rate and comment:)  
~DemolitionAngels x

Gerard's P.O.V.

I collapse into my boyfriend, Frank's sweaty embrace.  
We just had amazing, indescribable sex and I am so happy.  
All I want to do is curl up and fall asleep in his arms but I can feel my stomach growling.  
Frank laughs and jumps out of bed pulling me with him and running down the stairs.

I groan and collapse on the sofa as he runs into the kitchen; hearing the fridge open and I chuckle to myself, anticipating the reaction.

"Your fridge is empty again! Do you never have food?"

Frank's always moaning that we don't have enough food.  
To be fair Mikey normally goes food shopping when Frank's round so he's probably out getting it now.  
Mikey never sticks around when Frank's here.

"I'll order a pizza." I call to Frank as I pick up the phone.

He sits down on the sofa next to me then turns to me.  
"Do you want me to go and ask Mikey if he wants anything before you call?"

"Nah, he'll have gone out."

Frank shakes his head and points to the keys sitting on the side.  
'Mikey hasn't gone out? Oops!' I thought; it's not like me and Frank were particularly quite a few minutes ago.  
And it looks like I'm going to have to go shopping myself now.  
Well that's what I get for assuming Mikey will do it.

"Oh, kay then."

I watch Frank with a smile as he runs up the stairs and go to dial the number when the screams come.

"Fuck. Gee? Oh Fuck. Gee! SHIT, GERARD? GERARD!"

I run upstairs and the smell hits me before I get there.  
I grind to a holt at Mikey's door.  
Blood and vomit coats the floor around the small, pale form of my little brother.  
I stand there in shock for a few minutes before running over to him.  
I yell at Frank to call 911 before breaking down crying.  
What has he done to himself?  
Why?

I throw my arms around him, not caring about getting my expensive clothes messy, only caring about holding Mikey close.  
I try to wipe the blood and sick off of his face as I bury mine in his hair.  
He can't die.  
Not like this. 


	3. Don't close your eyes

3 - Don't close your eyes, don't turn out the lights

A.N. So the reason that I haven't been uploading is because all of my files were on my old computer but don't worry, I have them all now!  
-DeolitionAngels x

Gerard's P.O.V.

I haven't left the hospital or even slept in the past 24 hours, since Mikey arrived here.  
Frank hasn't left my side and I'm so grateful to have such an amazing boyfriend.  
It's about 5.30am and we still haven't heard anything other than that Mikey's had a blood transfusion because he lost so much of his own.  
He's still in a coma but they can't be sure he will wake up unless his heart rate evens up and they won't let me see him until it does.

Another hour passes before the doctor walks over to us to say that Mikey's going to live.  
She says they don't know if there will be any lasting damage or when he will wake from the coma.  
I only stopped crying about half an hour ago but I'm off again, only this time from relief.

As we walk into the room I collapse into the chair shaking and burying my face in my hands.  
Blood stained bandages cover his body and his face looks so pale and sad.

"He looks terrible."

"But at least he's gunna live," Frank reminds me as I hold him tight in my arms.

A.N. This is just a really short chapter to link into the next one but I will upload chapter 4 aswell.  
~DemolitionAngels x 


	4. Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

4 - Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping, I'm still here

A/N - You will learn soon enough that my chapters are quite short so sorry about that. They do get longer but not by a lot. It's just my writing style but it does mean more chapters:)  
-DemolitionAngels x

Mikey's P.O.V.

I can hear voices.  
They are faint but I can hear them.  
I can't open my eyes or actually move at all.  
Is this a dream?  
I try to think and everything comes back to me.  
So maybe this is heaven?  
Hell?  
Purgatory?  
I don't have a fucking clue!  
I try to concentrate on the voices; who they are and what they are saying.

"It's been a week now," one voice is saying. "I would have thought he'd've woken up by now."  
My heart skips a beat.  
It's Gerard!  
I try to reach out for him, to let him know I am awake but I can't.

"He's okay Gee. He'll wake up when he's ready."

My heart goes from nearly beating through my chest to not beating at all.  
It's Frank.  
This time my eyes snap open and my head rolls to the side.  
I can see Gerard completely rapped in Franks arms, burying his head in Frank's neck as Frank kisses him on his head.

"Gee?" I ask feebly.  
My voice sounds weak and broken and I feel too weak to hold in my feelings so I let the tears start flowing down my face.

Gerard looks up and then runs over to me.  
He throws his arms around me, wiping away my tears.

"It's okay Mikey, everything's gunna be okay now."  
And everything does seem okay for these few seconds.  
Then Frank walks over, putting an arm around Gerard and smiling at me.  
I turn away and start crying harder.  
This is hell, except it's real, I'm still alive.  
I look at the blood stained bandages.  
I cut myself so many times but I still didn't die.  
Still I have to suffer this pain.  
And still I have these feelings.

"Why Mikey?" Gerard asks breaking down again.  
Here we go.  
What am I meant to tell him?  
I can't tell him how I feel; he will think I'm disgusting.  
I am disgusting.  
Why could I not have just died?  
It would have made everything so much easier.  
But I can't even get that right.

"Why Mikey?" Gerard says again interrupting my thoughts.  
"Why would you do this?" Why would you try to kill yourself? 'Ey Mike? How could you be so selfish? How could you do this to me? Tell me that Michael James Way."

If any words could rip through me and burn my heart it was them.  
All I can say is "sorry."  
I've hurt Gerard and no matter how much I was hurting I can't hurt him too.  
I know Gerard doesn't mean to hurt me.  
If suffer in silence and act like everything's fine is what it takes to make sure Gerard's happy then that's what I'll do.  
I know this will rip my heart out but I have to do it.  
For Gee. 


	5. If it looks like I'm laughing

5 - If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave

Gerard's P.O.V.

It's been a month since Mikey got out of hospital.  
He seems to be coping with life a lot better.  
I like to believe that the experiance was the wake up call he needed and now he's enjoying life.  
But I can still see the sadness in his eyes sometimes and I can tell when he's been crying.  
I've been keeping him close to make sure he's okay, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid again.  
But I think he's at least past that.  
I think he's getting better.

Mikey's P.O.V.

I'm dieing inside.  
Gerard's been keeping me close which I don't mind.  
Frank's been keeping Gerard close, which I do mind.  
As a result of this I seem to be spending all my time watching the one I love so desperatley, with his boyfriend.  
At least they've stopped having sex.  
They don't trust me enough to leave me and thank god they draw a like at doing that in front of me!

I've gotten better at acting happy but that just makes it hurt more.  
Today we're watching both Paranormal Activity films.  
Gerard is sat to my right with Frank sat to his right.  
He has his arm around Frank who has his head on Gerard's sholder.  
Every time the film gets to night time Frank will pull Gee in tighter.  
By half way through the second film he's wimpering like some retarded puppy.  
Gee kisses him on the head which somehom becomes a full on snog!  
I try to block them out but tears start to leak from my eyes.  
After 5 minutes - yes, they were making out for that long - my sobs get noticed.  
Gerard breaks away from Frank and turns to me.

"Aww, is the movie scarink you Mikes?" he asks.  
I nod unable to tell him the truth as normal and my heart skips a beat as puts an arm around me and pulls me close.

"It's okay Mikey, it's not real."

I feel safe and warm as he wipes away my tears.  
The feeling's rudely interupted by Frank who turns off the TV and suggests we play a game instead.  
Gerard stands up nodding in agreement leaving me feeling very lonely without his embrace.  
After 2 hours of Monopoly I finally land on the killer property - Park Lane with a hotel.

"Aww damn," I say as I hand the money over to Frank.  
"Gee, can I borrow some money?" I smirk making them both laugh, well giggle.  
Gee has a cute giggle but Frank's is just annoying.  
I force myself to laugh too before yawning and standing up.

"I think I'm gunna go to bed," I say.  
Apparently acting like I'm okay is working because Gerard just smiles and nods letting me off on my own for the first time since my little incident.

I get to me room and shut the door, running over to get my razor from the underwear draw where it's hiddin - well I can't risk Gee finding it.  
A tear rolls down my cheek as I drag it along my inner thigh; deep enough to draw blood but not deep enough to land me in hospital again.  
I feel emotionally numb.  
The pain in my leg makes me want to scream but it's worth it to forget the world for even a split second.

I cut myself one last time before grabbing some loo roll to mop up the blood and bandage my leg to make sure I don't loose too much blood.  
Like I said, I can't do that to Gerard again.  
I curl up into a ball in my bed, cuddling my teddy and crying myself to sleep. 


	6. Well if you wanted honesty

6 - Well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say

Gerard's P.O.V.

I sigh as Mikey walks into the room.  
Although he's smiling I can tell he's been crying again.  
He walks over to the kettle and pours himself a coffee before sitting opposite me.

"Mikey?" I start, clearly interrupting his thoughts and making him jump.  
He looks up at me with his beady eyes.

"Mikey, what's up?" I ask making him covert his eyes back to down at his coffee.  
"Mikes I'm worried about you. You tried to kill yourself for goodness sake! And now you're tryna act like everything's okay? It's not okay! You could have died! Just tell me Mikey, how could you be so stupid? Tell me that cause I just don't understand!"  
I stop as I realise I'm yelling and Mikey's crying.

"I... Love... You... Gee..." Mikey manages to say through his tears making my heart sink.  
I didn't mean to upset him, I just got frustrated.  
I walk over to my brother and hug him saying "I love you too Mikey. Course I do, you're my brother. I'm just worried bout..."

I stop as Mikey pushes me away.  
"No I'm IN love with you, you fucking idiot!"

I freeze in shock and so does Mikey and he covers his mouth with his hands.  
Before I realise what I'm doing I find myself reaching out and slapping him across the face.

"Don't you ever say that again Michael Way!" I yell before turning to see Frank standing open-mouthed at the door.  
I storm past him and run out the room unable to believe what I have just heard or what I just did. 


	7. Our scars remind us the past is real

7 - Our scars remind us the past is real

A/N - I plan to update like a chapter a day but don't hold me to that. Also I don't want to catch up with mself too fast as I don't even remember where I left this it was such a long time ago. My writing style changed a lot whilest writing this so expect some changes in language, grammar, those kind of things. Okay. Enjoy:D ~DemolitionAngels x

Frank's P.O.V.

I get the key to Gerard's house out of my bag and go to the door.  
As I step inside I hear shouting coming from the kitchen.  
I walk towards the yelling and from the doorway I see Gerard and Mikey staring at each other.  
I go to say something but stop myself as I see anger building up in Gerard's eyes as he slaps Mikey across the face.  
My jaw drops as Gerard yells "don't you ever say that again Michael Way," and storms past me and up the stairs, not even acknowledging my presence.

I start to follow Gerard when I hear a crash behind me.  
I turn to see Mikey collapsed on the floor crying hysterically.  
I'm considering whether to comfort the crying boy or go after my boyfriend I see Mikey, still in floods of tears, gets onto his knees and reaches out for a knife on the counter.  
I run over to him as he places the knife to him wrist.  
Placing my hand on his shoulder I tell him "it's okay Mikey. Give me the knife."

I pry the knife out of his shaking hand with ease and he collapses into me crying harder.  
I wrap my arms around him and stroke his hair trying to comfort him.

Mikey tries to speak but it comes out a mess.  
"I... I... And Gee... Gerard... He... He's..."

"It's okay Mikey, you don't need to explain. Don't worry, I'm here. I'll make sure everything's alright."

I hold on to Mikey tighter as I notice the scars covering his body.  
I feel angry at myself for even considering leaving him and going after Gerard.  
I can't believe he could hurt Mikey like this, no matter the reason.  
He's only just got out of hospital for attempted suicide for crying out loud!  
Should I break up with him?  
I'm not sure I can be with someone who can do that to their own brother.

Mikey wraps his arms around my waist and buries his face into my shirt, soaking it with tears but I don't mind.  
Once the sobbing dies down a bit hi looks up at me.  
"Thank-you," he whispers and I smile slightly and nod.  
He lies on the floor, curled up with his head on my lap.  
I put one arm around him to keep him warm and continue to stroke his hair with the other.

After about an hour like this I realise Mikey's fallen asleep.  
I pick him up and carry him to the sofa, wrapping the blanket around him.  
He's actually really cute when he's sleeping.  
I sigh to myself as I decide it must be time to confront Gerard.  
I take one last look at Mikey before heading upstairs with the knife still in my hand. 


	8. Three makes it a crowd

8 - Three makes it a crowd

A/N - Please pick me up on and mistakes or if you're American and there's anything I've written in English that you don't understand please feel free to ask. Like pants/trousers/underwear kinda things.  
~DemolitionAngels x

Gerard's P.O.V.

I lie on my bed breathing heavily and staring at my trashed room.  
I've spent the past hour knocking stuff over, throwing stuff around and generally destroying things.  
I don't know what to make of this situation and to be honest I'm just angry that I've been put in this position.  
Incest is illegal and wrong, nothing else to it so I refuse to do anything to lead him on.  
So how am I supposed to react?  
Anyway I have a boyfriend.  
I won't be able to hug or so much as touch Mikey anymore so maybe it would be best for all one of us were to just disappear somehow?  
I can't have any feelings for Mikey anymore.

I open my door and head to the bathroom to get a glass of water.  
I start climbing over the mess covering the floor where I threw a lamp at Mikey's door.  
I watch the wood and glass crunches under my feet as I walk, not paying attention to what's in front of me as I walk into something.  
I look up to find myself face-to-face with Frank.

Frank looks sad as he looks down at the mess on the floor but his expression changes as he looks up.  
His eyes meet mine and my boyfriend's face is filled with anger and even what looks like hatred.  
Something shiny catches my eye and I look down at his hand.  
Shit! He has a fucking KNIFE!  
Frank notices my gaze as I take a few steps back.

"I pulled this," he says gesturing to the knife, "out of your brother's hands before he slit his wrists, again! What the fuck were you thinking? He just got out of hospital; he needs your fucking support!"

At first I just stand shocked.  
Frank never gets angry and certainly not towards me.  
Hang about, why is he yelling at me?  
Frank's my boyfriend; he should be on my side.  
I only did what I did for him and anyway, I'm not the one going round saying I'm in love with my brother.  
This is not my fault!

"Do you even know why I did it?" I demand. "Or do you just get a kick out of yelling at me? You don't even know my part of the story. And, if you forgot, I'm the one that's your boyfriend, not him! Do you know what he's been telling people? Do ya Frank? You know that that incestuous freak is telling people he's in love with me?"  
I spit out the last words feeling angry at Mikey for coming between me and Frank and for putting me in this situation.

I try to calm myself down.  
I walk towards Frank and take his hand.

"Frankie, I love you. I really do. I don't want anything to come between us, especially this."

"But he's your brother Gee. He needs you and you're just hurting him. It's not fair."

Not fair? It's not fair that my brother told me he loves me.  
It's not fair that to make him 'happy' I'd have to do something illegal.  
It's not fair that even if I didn't think of the legal side of it I could lose Frank.  
It's not fair that Mikey wants me to love him in ways I don't so maybe it's best if I don't love him at all.

"Frank, how can I even look him in the eyes after this? If he's gunna continue thinking what he said, having these sick fantasies then..."  
I pause thinking through what I'm about to say, not wanting to say it but it seems the only way out.  
"Then he's no brother of mine. He's a stranger to me."

Frank lets go of my hand and frowns.  
My heart sinks.  
My baby doesn't want me anymore.

"Gerard," he says calmly but not calling me by my nickname.  
He sighs before continuing.  
"If that's what you think then I can't change your mind. But if you're not going to be there for him then someone else needs to. And since you won't want a stranger in your house then I think it's best if he comes to live with me. I don't care if he's gay, straight, incestuous or a fucking vampire. After all he's been through and how much he's relied on you I can't say I'm surprised he thinks he loves you. Now why don't you go to the cinema with Ray or something like that for a few hours and we'll both be out of your way when you get back."  
He hands me a ten dollar bill and walks into Mikey's room.

I stand there shocked for a minute as Frank busies himself packing Mikey's things.  
Did I just get dumped?  
And for my BROTHER?

I walk down the stairs, glancing at the pervert that's stolen my boyfriend sleeping on my sofa.  
Tears threaten to fall from my eyes as I leave my house.  
And leave my Frank. 


	9. Look in my eyes, you're killing me

9 - Look in my eyes, you're killing me

Mikey's P.O.V.

I'm not sure where I am, all I know is that it's dark, very dark and cold.  
I shiver as I stand up and try to strain my eyes to see something.  
Then my eyes focus on a figure.  
It's Gerard!  
I walk towards him with a smile on my face but I stop as I see he isn't smiling back.

"Gerard?" I ask and he walks towards me raising his hand in which he's holding a knife!  
Now I start panicking.  
Will my own brother really kill me?

"Gerard please, I love you!"  
This makes him laugh.

"See Mikey that's just it. I don't love you. When will you accept that?"

I curl on the floor waiting for the knife to pierce my skin.  
Then from out of the shadows Frank comes running at Gerard and knocks him to the floor.  
I scramble over to Frank as Gerard stands back up, knife still in hand.  
Then time seems to speed up and slow down at the same time.  
Frank throws himself protectively around me before falling into my arms in a pool of his own blood.

"I'm sorry Mikey, I did try," he says before dying.  
I start to cry as his blood stains my clothes.

Gerard frowns down at Frank's body.  
His veins throb in the hand that he clenches the blood covered knife.  
Then he looks up at me and smirks.

"You see? This is all your fault," he says raising the knife above me before bringing it fast down into my heart.

I wake up screaming before I realise it was just a dream.  
That part anyway.  
It all comes back to me.  
I remember Gerard slapping me and yelling at me.  
I remember Frank looking after me and saying he'll make sure everything's alright.

Frank comes running into the lounge.  
"What is it? What's wrong? I heard screaming."

"It's fine," I tell him. "Just a bad dream."

"It's okay," he says stroking my hair again.  
I like it when he strokes my hair.

"Tell me about it in the car, yeah? We've got to go."

Go?  
Where are we going?  
I notice a suitcase stood next to Frank.  
My suitcase.

"You're going to stay at my house for a bit," he explains.  
"It won't be forever. I'm sure Gerard'll miss you too much."  
My heart sinks at the mention of Gerard.  
"He just needs some time to calm down. Trust me Mikey, it'll be okay."

My head's reeling.  
I'm moving out of my home?  
Gerard really doesn't want me anymore.  
And now I'm living with Frank.  
I have hated and envied Frank for so long but now I am so glad he's here to hold me.  
Under everything else I am happy that Frank cares.

We drive back to Frank's house and I tell him about the dream.  
"He said it was all my fault then he... He killed..." I managed before bursting into tears.  
Frank pulls into his drive and pulls me into his arms.  
He rocks me gently stroking my hair again making my heard flutter.  
Before I even realise what I'm doing I crush my lips into his.  
I feel him smile as I run my tongue along his lips before slipping it in-between them.  
We investigate every inch of each other s mouths, fighting for control of the kiss.

Frank's hand slides down my back until it reaches my belt.  
I feel him smile again as he feels my boner.  
As he starts undoing my jeans I realise what I'm doing.

"Frank, stop," I say as I pull back from him.  
"I can't do this."

I climb out of the car and head inside leaving Frank in the car staring after me. 


	10. I go around a time or two

10 - I go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you

A/N - SMUT! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Okay, that is all:)  
~DemolitionAngels x

Frank's P.O.V.

I sit in that car like a total weirdo just staring after Mikey.  
I don't know what's come over me; I just want him so fucking bad!  
It's not like the warm, fuzzy feeling I felt when I was watching him sleep.  
It's not like how I felt about Gerard either.  
It's just pure, hard lust.

I run in the house after Mikey completely controlled by this need.  
"Please Mikey," I beg as I find him in the spare room.  
"All I want is for you to fuck me. I need you."  
I pull his hand to my growing erection to show him how much I need him.  
He frowns and says "it wouldn't be fair," but I don't care.

"Mikey I don't want to marry you or anything. I'm not asking you out I'm just asking you to fuck me. I want you to use me, abuse me, fuck me hard and dry and them just walk away and leave me."

Mikey seems to relax a bit at this.  
"You're not falling in love with me?" he asks just to confirm.

"I don't think so. I'm just horny. I just want you to be my fuck buddy."

He smiles and moves closer.  
"Just fuck buddies," he agrees before pressing his lips to mine again, but this time more it's more ruff and lustful.  
Shivers are sent down my spine as he runs his tongue along the roof of my mouth and strokes my throbbing member through my jeans.  
I moan out loud as he bites down on my bottom lip, sucking on it slightly before throwing me onto the bed.

We strip each other fast wanting to waste no time on formalities like clothes.  
He pushes me onto my back and puts my erection into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.  
I clench the sheets and arch my back before he stops.  
I moan out in protest before he flips me over and thrusts into me just the way I asked.  
Hard and dry.  
The pain is sharp and crippling but it feels so good.

Mikey stays still in me until I nod my head for him to move.  
I start moaning out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he starts thrusting his cock all the way into me.

After a few minutes he hits 'that spot' and I scream out in pleasure.  
"Like that do you?" he asks rolling the head of his dick over it again making a moan escape my lips.  
He positions himself before pulling out and slamming straight into it again.  
I reach out behind me with one hand to grab his hair.  
He grabs my cock and starts rubbing up and down it at the same rapid pace he thrusts continuously into my prostate.  
It's too much for my body to handle.

"I'm gunna cum," I tell Mikey but he slips his thumb over my slit stopping me.  
I moan out in frustration and pleasure as he thrusts into me harder.  
It feels like my cock's on fire and my whole body starts shaking as I feel his tongue run along the back of my neck.  
His lips move to my ear and he whispers for me to beg him.

"Mikey. Please Mikey. I need to cum," I beg in a ragged voice that's hardly audible.  
This seems to turn him on and he gets pushed over the edge and cums in my ass screaming out as he does.  
It's too much.  
I feel like I'm gunna burst.  
He rolls me over before smirking and removing his thumb.  
I scream his name as I explode over my stomach.  
It's the best orgasm I've ever had in my life.

Mikey licks the cum off my chest before bringing his lips to mine.  
I smile as I taste myself on his tongue, who would have guessed Mikey could be such an animal?  
I pull him into my arms and we lie like that.  
Not lovers, just fuck buddies.

That may be so but I can't help but smile as I fall asleep in his arms. 


	11. I sit here and smile dear

11 - I sit here and smile dear, I smile because I think of you and I blush

A/N - So I haven't lived up to my promise of 1 chapter a day but it makes the suspense more exciting, right? Honestly I've just been really busy with exams and stuff but I'm uploading whenever I have some free time. Bare with me!:)  
~DemolitionAngels x

Mikey's P.O.V.

Me and Frank have been fuck buddies for a month now.  
Not boyfriends, just a quick, no-strings-attached shag.  
I like it that way.  
Maybe I'm just doing this to get back at Gerard.  
I sure as hell miss him.  
Don't get me wrong, the sex is good but that's all it is.  
Just sex.  
Honestly it could be anyone; I'm only imagining it's Gerard anyway.  
To be fair though I bet Frank's doing the exact same thing.  
And anyway, he said he's fine with it so I'm not using him.  
Right?

Frank's P.O.V.

I'm lying naked on the bed smiling to myself.  
Me and Mikey just had amazing sex again.  
Then again it's always amazing sex.  
Today it happened to involved a pair of fluffy handcuffs which Mikey has now decided to leave me chained to the headboard in whilst he takes a shower.  
To be honest it's the only thing stopping me from following him in.

I lie on the bed thinking about Mikey.  
Not just dirty thoughts about sex - though they are there too.  
I think of the day he moved in and how everything changed.  
I think of his heart melting smile.  
I think of how I hold him tight in my arms when he's sad.  
I think of how he holds me tight in his arms when I'm sad.  
I think of staying awake in the evenings to watch him sleep.  
And I think mostly about how sometime over the past month I fell madly in love with him. 


	12. Isn't this exactly where you like me?

12 - Isn't this exactly where you like me? I'm exactly where you like me you know

A/N - Keep reading, keep commenting and thanks for the loyalty. I love you guys. I've been working on a new story and I'm going to upload that soon so keep your eyes peeled.  
-DemolitionAngels x

Frank's P.O.V.

I wake up to find I'm alone in bed.  
I groan as I look at the clock - it's already 10:30!  
I roll over to go back to sleep but get rudely interrupted as a jet of water hits the window making me jump out of my skin.  
I run to the window to see Mikey standing outside with the hose.  
He winks up at me before continuing to wash the car.

I throw on the first top and jeans I find, not even bothering with makeup because I know I'll probably get a soaking as soon as I get outside.  
I'm right; as soon as a step outside I get a face full of water.  
I grab the bucket of water lying on the ground and chuck it over him.  
Mikey fakes outrage and sticks his bottom lip of in an over-exaggerated pout.

"You ruined my hair!" he moans sarcastically.

My heart flutters and I let my impulses take control of me.  
I walk towards him and push his hair out of his ace before planting a kiss on his lips.

His eyes flutter in surprise.  
"What was that for?" he asks.

"I wanted to kiss you," I answer, quite matter-of-fact.

I press our lips together again before he can answer.  
He appears to accept my answer and closes his eyes falling into the kiss.  
I close my eyes too as he moves his lips gently to my neck.  
I have to tell him and it has to be now.

I slide my fingers into his hair and pull my lips to his ear.  
I nibble on the lobe slightly before opening my lips to speak.

"I love you Mikey," I whisper in his ear.  
I realise he's gone ridged under me I pull away to see his eyes are open again but they're not on me.  
I turn to see what he's staring at and freeze too in surprise.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt you," says a very shocked looking Gerard. 


	13. Don't let memories go of me and you

13 - Don't let memories go of me and you

A/N - SORRY! I haven't been uploading because I've been taking exams so I've had to revise lots and haven't been on the computer.  
~DemolitionAngels x

Gerard's P.O.V.

I stare at the two people in front of me.  
My ex's neck is covered in my brother's love bites.

"So are you two together now?" I ask but I don't get an answer.  
I don't think I really want one.

"Why are you here?" Frank asks.  
The anger has gone from his voice but that doesn't stop him positioning himself in front of Mikey.  
Mikey looks scared but I think he still he seems glad to see me, it's not easy to tell through the shock covering his face.  
My heart breaks as I see how much I've hurt him and realise I've missed him so much.  
But clearly his has been a good thing and he's moved on.  
We can start over.

"I missed you Mikey," I tell my brother and his face lights up.  
"I'm sorry," I continue. "I was stupid. Of course you're my brother and you always will be. I think the time apart has been good but now I want things to go back to the way they were, if that's what you want."

Mikey bursts into tears and runs over to me, throwing his arms around me.  
Tears threaten to fall from my eyes too as I hold my brother and whisper in his ear again "I'm sorry."

When Mikey lets go of me I turn to Frank.

"We were mates way before we went out so if it's alright with you I'd still like to be. I thought maybe the three of us could hit the clubs tonight or something?"

Frank looks uncertainly at Mikey but he pulls his undeniable puppy-dog face and Frank smiles and nods at me whilst Mikey just beams at us.

At the club everything's so right.  
A smile crosses my face as I stand there with Mikey next to me and Frank next to him.

"So are you two actually together then?" I ask them.  
Frank looks at Mikey who just shrugs and says "we'll talk about it later."  
Frank frowns and walks off, probably to dance on some hunky, defenceless guy; but what are gay bars for if it's not that?  
I just shrug to myself not really sure what's going on.  
But I don't care; tonight I'm just gunna have fun. 


	14. Scream till you feel it

14 - Scream till you feel it, scream till you believe it, scream and when it hurts you scream it out loud

Mikey's P.O.V.

I'VE GOT MY GERARD BACK!  
I'm so happy I cried.  
I'm such a baby but you know what?  
I don't care!  
I still want to cry because I can't believe this is real.  
But I can't cry in the middle of the club.

Frank's gone off in a strop but we did always say that there was nothing serious between us.  
I don't feel that way about Frank, maybe it was good for the time it lasted but we said it was just fun.  
No emotions.  
I still love Gerard.  
Always have.  
Always will.

"What's up with you two?" Gerard asks breaking me out of my thoughts.  
"Come on, you are a couple right? I mean, it's fine with me. I'm just curious."

"It's nothing." I tell him.  
"It's just a fling. Doesn't mean anything."  
Gerard just nods and says "sure," clearly not believing me.  
I just turn to my drink and avoid his glance.

"Whatever dude. It's your business," he mutters placing his hand on my shoulder.  
His touch feels like electric running through my body but he's oblivious to it.  
When he said he wanted things the way they were he meant it; I'm back to lying AGAIN.  
Maybe that's why his heart's so set on me and Frank.

"I'm gunna go for a smoke," he tells me with a smile before turning to walk out the door.  
I stare after him idly sipping my drink when I feel a tap on my shoulder.  
I expect to see Frank but I turn to find a blond man standing in front of me.

"I'm Bob," he tells me with a grin that scares me.  
"And you are?"

"Um. Mikey."

"Nice name. So, was that your boyfriend?"  
He points towards the door that Gerard just left through.

"No! No. He's my brother!" I laugh trying to hide the pain inside me.

Bob smiles and puts his hand over the one of mine that's resting on the bar.

"Good. If you don't have a boyfriend that means we can fuck," he says.  
I stand shocked for a minute; I did not expect to hear that from this complete stranger.

"No thanks," I tell him trying to get away but he grabs my hand tighter.

"It wasn't a question," he chuckles before pulling me away.  
I try to pull back but he's much stronger than me and clearly more sober.  
I catch a glimpse of Frank in the crowd and yell out his name, begging him to help me as tears roll down my cheeks, but my voice is drowned out by the music.  
No one comes to my rescue.

Bob pulls me out a door and throws me onto the floor of an abandoned alleyway.  
I try to run but he pulls a knife out and slashes my cheek.  
I whimper and crawl into a corner of the alley as he undoes his jeans and walks towards me smiling with the knife still in his hand.  
Why does it seem everything happens to me? 


	15. What if I fell to the floor

15 - What if I fell to the floor, couldn't take this anymore, what would you do?

A/N - So firstly, thank you all so much for all of the lovely reviews! I love you guys! Also I am sorry again for the big gaps between chapters. Thank you for the patience:)  
~DemolitionAngels x

Frank's P.O.V.

I dance away my sorrows, grinding against some guy who isn't even that good looking.  
My mind's racing.  
If Mikey feels the same way about me then why would he be acting like this?  
But if he doesn't then why has he stuck around?  
Maybe he didn't even hear me say I love him because of Gerard's arrival.  
But then why would we need to talk about it later?  
Seeing the way he's been today maybe he's still in love with Gerard.  
Maybe it's deeper than I thought.  
It doesn't seem so unlikely to me anymore; my perspective on love has definitely changed...

I jump as I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Is Mikey with you?" Gerard asks.  
I look round to make sure, already knowing the answer before shaking my head.

"I can't find him," he tells me.  
"I went for a smoke and when I came back he was gone. I thought maybe he'd gone to the bathroom or something but that was half an hour ago."  
I can hear the worry in his voice and it scares me.

We check round the whole club but we can't find Mikey anywhere.  
We head outside to try calling him.  
I dial the number and Gerard and I both turn as a phone rings somewhere behind us.  
As I hang up and the ringing stops.  
I start shaking, fearing the worst as we walk towards where the sound came from.  
We find ourselves in an alley.  
I hear sobs which turn to whimpers as I walk forwards.

My eyes fall upon a figure curled in the corner of the alley, its naked body bleeding from multiple cuts.  
I realise who it is and run towards Mikey, placing a hand on him to calm him down.  
It does the complete opposite as he stifles a scream which turns to louder sobs.

"Please. Not again. Don't hurt me anymore, I can't take it," he whimpers.  
It breaks my heart to see him so scared.  
Tears start pouring out of my eyes.

"It's okay Mikes, it's me. It's Frankie. You're safe now."  
Mikey looks up at me and throws his arms around me, crying into my shirt.  
I drape my coat around him and rub his back to calm him.

"I've called 911," Gerard tells us as he walks over.  
"What happened?" he asks, tears flooding from his eyes too.

"He... Hurt me..." Mikey tells us.  
"He... Raped... Me..."

I clench my fists, wanting to kill whichever son of a bitch s done this to my Mikey.  
Why did I leave him?  
Why did I not find him in time?  
I should have been with him, this is all my fault. 


	16. I toss and turn, I can't sleep at night

16 - I toss and turn, I can't sleep at night

A/N - I know that I haven't been uploading much but it is because I have been working really hard on the new story for you which has much longer chapters, the first of which I hope to upload very soon!  
~DemolitionAngels

Gerard's P.O.V.

I sit in the back of the ambulance as once again my brother is being rushed into hospital.  
Frank and I each hold one of Mikey's hands as Mikey's blood soaks all of our clothes and tears stain our faces.  
I've only just got my brother back and he's in hospital again.  
What is it with this boy?

Doctors run around checking Mikey's okay before the police go in and question him.  
Frank and I wait until 6am when it's all finished but quickly get ushered away because 'he needs to rest'.

The next few days pass much the same as the first but finally Mikey gets to go home.  
His actually home, our home.  
He's back in his room and Frank's staying in our spare room so he's there for Mikey too.  
He cares about him a lot.

It's 2am and I'm still awake.  
I head downstairs to find Frank sat on the sofa with the TV on.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" I ask him.  
I only get a nod as an answer.

"You must really care about him." I say as I sit next to him.  
I do still care for Frank but it doesn't compare to how much I care about Mikey.  
Frank's a good mate and I'm perfectly fine leaving it that - nothing else to it.  
Anyway, I know how Frank feels about Mikey.

"I love him," he says, his head snapping away from the TV to look at me.  
"More than you could ever imagine. More than you ever can and that's killing him Gerard. Everything was going fine! Things were getting better, HE was getting better, until you pranced back into his life like nothing's happened. He's better without you! You're not needed nor WANTED in this situation so why don't you just PISS OFF!"

It takes a few minutes for Frank's words to sink in but once they do they sting me like a thousand bees and burn my heart.  
I feel sick and my eyes sting but Frank shows no sorrow for me.  
No remorse.  
I search for words to say but all that's ringing in my head is 'he's better off without you. You're not needed nor WANTED...'

"Why did you even come back?" Frank asks, calmer but with so much conviction it hurts just as much.  
His face is harsh and unforgiving.  
I open my mouth but my voice won't come out.  
Frank gives up on waiting for an answer.

"This is all your fault you know? If you hadn't come back we would never have gone to that stupid club. I've been blaming myself but it's not my fault. I left him with YOU! And YOU should have never left him on his own!"  
This seems ridiculous but it doesn't stop me from feeling like complete shit; Mikey's not a kid but he's my kid-brother and I should have been there for him.

"If YOU had of been responsible and looked after your brother, if you CARED about Mikey, you wouldn't have ever left him! It should have been you rather than him. He didn't deserve..."  
Frank's torturous words are cut short by an echoing scream coming from upstairs.  
We both jump up and run to Mikey's room to find him thrashing around in his bed, sweat running down his face, still deep in sleep.  
Frank wraps his arms around him and strokes his hair, whispering "it's okay, everything's fine, I'm here."  
I walk forwards, reaching out to comfort my brother but Frank looks up at me, daggers in his eyes.  
I back away and Frank turns back to Mikey.

I retreat back to my room, tears threatening to escape but I can't let them fall.  
I have to stay the strong one.  
I can't leave Mikey again, not after how much I hurt him last time.  
Frank's wrong!  
Mikey DOES want me!  
He's wrong... 


	17. My one and lonely

17 - My one and lonely

Mikey's P.O.V.

I wake to find Frank curled asleep on the floor besides my bed.  
I drape a blanket over him and tuck a pillow under his head.  
A small smile flickers onto my face as he rolls over, hugging the pillow like a child hugs a teddy.  
I lie next to him and watch him sleep, glad to have company.  
Glad to not have to be alone.

I jump as I hear footsteps coming up the stairs.  
There's nothing to be scared of, I know that, but I can't stop myself shaking and curling closer to Frank.

"Morning Mikes," Gerard's voice rings from the door.  
I relax and half smile as I turn to see him standing in the doorway with a tray in his hands.  
His eyes are red and tired and his smile is half-hearted.  
I can tell he's sad but I don't want to mention it.  
His eyes flick from me to Frank and back again.

"I made you breakfast," he says gesturing to the tray.  
"I'll just put it here and leave you two alone."  
He goes to put the tray on the side but I jump up, feeling much safer being with someone awake.  
And feeling much keener to be with Gerard.

"No, it's fine. I'll have it downstairs with you," I tell him.  
"And thanks, it's really kind of you, making breakfast for me."  
My heart flutters at the thoughtfulness.  
We head downstairs and Gerard sits in silence as he watches me eat my pancakes.  
Not just watching but staring at me.  
Not the same way I do to him - a fascinated, adoring, foggy-eyed stair - but like he's analyzing me.  
Like he's looking for something.  
I wish I knew what, it's unnerving.

"What's up?" I ask.  
Gerard just shrugs and looks down at the table.

"Just tired. You remember having a nightmare last night?"  
Now it's my turn to look away.  
I don't want to remember the nightmare as much as I didn't want to remember the events of a couple of days ago in that nightmare.  
But it's still there, vivid as ever.  
Vivid as it has been every night in my dreams.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Gerard says standing up.

"NO!" I find myself yelling.  
My head goes into panic mode at the thought of being left alone and my body starts controlling itself.  
I go to stand up but find myself crumpling on the floor.  
A shaking, sobbing mess.

"Mike-"  
Gerard's voice is cut off by footsteps running over from the doorway and a pair of arms throwing themselves around me.  
They're not Gerard's arms but Frank's.  
I look up to see Gerard walk away and I continue weeping into Frank's arms as the front door slams shut. 


	18. Lately it seems like everybody's sick

18 - Lately it seems like everybody's sick, everybody's dying

Frank's P.O.V.

I'm so angry!  
I told Gerard to stay away.  
But still I come down here to find Gerard with Mikey, who is in the floor in floods of tears.  
And NOW he's fucked off again.  
He'd better stay away too 'cause if I see him again I m gunna fucking kill him!  
I'm sick of having to pick up the pieces.  
I'm sick of him leaving my Mikey hurt and upset.

I wrap my arms tighter around Mikey, rocking him slightly as he gets his sobs under control.

"C'mon Mikey. It's okay," I tell him before placing a small kiss on his head.  
Mikey sighs slightly and I hold him closer.  
I realise that this is all too familiar.  
I cautiously scan the kitchen for knives, making sure Mikey can't go back to his old ways before turning my attention back to him.

"Mikey, what happened?" I ask when he finally stopped sobbing, pulling back so I can look into his eyes.

"Nothing. I just don't want to be alone."  
I look at him, wondering what Gerard must have said but I don't ask any more questions.

"You'll never be alone Mikey," I tell him, pulling him into my embrace again.  
"You have me, Mikey. Never forget that. You always have me."  
Mikey nods and cuddles close to me again but only seconds after he jumps up and runs over to the sink.  
I watch in horror as his stomach empties itself of its breakfast.

I can't stand seeing Mikey like this.  
He's sad and he's hurt.  
I promised him I'd make everything alright but I haven't.  
Gerard's hurting my Mikey and I haven't stopped him.  
I need to sort the problem and make my Mikey happy again.

My thoughts drift back to the knife again and I know what I need to do.  
What I should have done long ago, when Gerard first slapped Mikey.  
I need to end this.

A/N - So guys, what do you make of the situation? Team Frank, team Mikey or team Gerard? Sorry the chapter's such a short one.  
~DemolitionAngels 


	19. I missed your skin when you were east

19 - I missed your skin when you were east, you clicked your heels and wished for me

Mikey's P.O.V.

I couldn't feel much more ashamed right now.  
I can't stand being like this, I'm so scared of everything it's literally making me sick.  
Frank looks like he doesn't know what to do.  
And poor Gerard must think it's something he did.

I reach out for my phone to text him, not sure on what to say.

"What are you doing?" Frank asks.

"Texting Gee," I say, turning to him.  
I choose not to comment on the scowl that crosses his face.  
Jealousy?  
Does Frank want me all to himself?  
Well that's too bloody bad!  
Don't get me wrong, Frank's nice enough company but at times like this, a boy needs his big brother.  
No one knows that better than me.  
And besides, Gerard gives the best hugs.

'Gee, where are you? Come home. -Mikey x' I write and send it to Gerard.  
I feel a bit better after the text sends.  
I turn around and jump as I find Frank standing right behind me.

"You don't need him here. You've got me."  
So he was reading over my shoulder?  
What the fuck!  
Frank's acting really weird today and I don't like it.  
I feel uncomfortable and before I realise tears are leaking down my face again.

"I just want my brother. I'm sorry Frankie," I whisper feeling guilty for making Frank angry.

I hear the door open and Gerard's sigh comes from the hallway.  
I take a step forwards to go to him but Frank holds out his hand to stop me.

Gerard stops in the doorway to the kitchen when he sees us.  
I want to run to him but Frank's expression says 'don't you dare.'  
They stare at each other for a second before Gerard walks off upstairs.  
Frank follows suit and goes to his room.  
I stand shocked for a minute.  
What the fuck just happened?

A creak sounds from the hall making me jump out of my skin.  
I know it's probably just the radiator but I still scurry upstairs to Gerard's room. 


	20. You're barely sleeping

20 - You're barely sleeping, no longer dreaming

Gerard's P.O.V.

I lie in my bed, staring at a comic but not actually paying attention to what's on the page.  
I want to cry but I manage to stay strong.  
Frank's out of order keeping my away from Mikey.  
Whatever's going on in his head is clearly wrong.  
And anyway who's he to stop us being around each other?  
We are brothers after all.  
And if Mikey didn't want me here he wouldn't have text me to come home.

I try to take my mind off things by reading the first line of my comic for fifth time, still now taking it in.

A knock comes from my door.  
I look up to see Mikey standing in my doorway.  
I relax at the sight of him.

"You alright Mike?" I ask, giving him a small smile.

He stands there looking at me, biting his lip.  
After about a minute he holds out his arms and simply says "hug?"

I smile and roll over, holding open the blanket for him to climb in.  
He curls up next to me, sobbing quietly as I hold him close.

"Hey, don't cry," I tell him.  
"It's okay. Everything's fine Mikey Mouse."

He smiles at the nickname before closing his eyes and nuzzling his head into my neck.  
I close my eyes too and although it's only 11.30 I find myself dozing off and sleeping soundly for the first time in what seems like forever. 


	21. Things have changed for me

21 - Things have changed for my but that's okay, I feel the same

Mikey's P.O.V.

I wake up calm for once.  
The first thing I notice is I'm not in my own room.  
The next is that I'm not alone.  
My heart skips a beat as I find Gerard's arms wrapped around me.  
I smile and cuddle in closer to him, watching him sleep.

After a few minutes Gerard's eyes flutter open.  
He squints at me, trying to adjust his eyes to the light in the room.

"What time is it?" he mutters, still half asleep.

"Five-thirty," I reply, looking up at the clock.  
"Oops. We've been asleep nearly all day."  
I giggle as I realise this.  
Gerard laughs too, probably at my giggle.

He sits up and ruffles my hair, smiling at me.  
I smile back, genuine happiness seeping through me for the first time in ages.  
I feel like I'm a little kid again, giggling and messing around with my big brother.  
Just like the old days.

"Gerard?" I say, sitting up next to him.  
"What's the problem with Frankie?"  
He sits for a minute, thinking about this before answering.

"I don't know Mikey. I really don't."  
He shrugs and leans his head on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it though. He cares a lot about you, as do I. You've been through a lot and we only wanna look after you."  
He turns to face me.  
My breath catches as he looks into my eyes with a sad smile.

"Why do bad things always happen to good people?" he asks himself and my heart melts.

I find myself leaning in and pressing my lips to his.  
I feel him freeze and I catch myself, realising what I'm doing.  
I pull back and Gerard just looks at me shocked.

Shit!  
I've done it again.  
Now I'm gunna lose Gee all over again. 


	22. Partners in crime will leave their mark

22 - Partners in crime will leave their mark

Gerard's P.O.V.

I stare at Mikey.  
Did that really just happen?  
He really just kissed me?  
Shock fills me up.  
Because this is wrong, this shouldn't be happening.  
But mainly because I WANT it to happen.  
I felt so good, so right.

"I'm sorry," Mikey mutters.  
"I'll go."  
He stands up and goes to leave but I jump up and grab his arm.  
My heart thumps as Mikey stares at me wide-eyed.  
I open my mouth, searching for words I don't have.  
In the end I give up on words and show him what I feel.  
I pull him towards me and press our lips together again.

My fingers tangle in his hair and I melt into the kiss as he runs his tongue along my lips.  
I part them; my breath catches as our tongues meet.

After a couple of minutes we break apart, catching our breath.

"Wha-what was that for?" he breathes.  
I just smile and shrug.  
Mikey looks at me, a cheeky grin crossing his face before he pushes me against my bedroom wall, fiercely kissing me again.

I feel Mikey grab my wrists and he pins my arms above my head.  
I struggle against him but I actually am really turned on by the lack of control; it feels good having Mikes as the dominant one for once.  
His mouth moves from mine and my head rolls back as his lips find my neck, his tong running along it.

"What the..."  
The voice rings loud and clear from the doorway.  
Mikey freezes in front of me, he doesn't turn to look but his hands clench tighter to my wrists.  
I slowly open my eyes and...  
Shit!

"Frank! Fuck! Drop the fucking gun Frank!" 


	23. I can stop the pain

23 - I can stop the pain if I will it all away

A/N - Sorry I haven't been uploading. All the chapters are ready it's just finding the time to come and upload them cause I've been really busy:/  
~DemolitionAngels

Mikey's P.O.V.

Shit!  
I bury my face further into Gerard's neck and a small whimper escapes my lips.  
A gun?  
Frank has a gun!  
What the fuck?!  
WHY?!

"Ugh, this is. You're just. UGH!"  
Frank's voice is bitter, tinted with disgust and hate.  
"You sick fuck!"

In my ear I can hear Gerard's breath speed up.  
I look up at him but he doesn't break eye contact with Frank.

"It's okay Mik..." Gerard starts saying before Frank cuts him off.

"Don't fucking talk to him!" he yells.  
"Don't touch him, don't even look at him!"

In panic I step away from Gerard and turn to Frank but I instantly regret it.  
Frank's staring daggers at Gerard; a revolver outstretched in his hands, pointing right at us.  
I feel my knees go weak and I find myself collapsing back into Gerard's arms.  
A minute ago all my wildest dreams were coming true but now it seems like I'm trapped in a nightmare.

"Mikey," Frank says to me, a lot calmer than before.  
"It's okay Mikey, I'm gunna sort this. Just move away from Gerard."

My head takes a minute to process this.  
I realise I'm the only thing standing between Gee and the gun.  
He doesn't want me, just Gerard so as long as I'm in the way everyone's safe.

I try to speak but my voice is still not functioning as Frank scowls at us.  
I try to stand but my legs still won't function I just find myself collapsing straight back into Gerard's arms.

"I love you," I tell Gerard, looking in to his eyes.  
"I really do."

Gerard opens his mouth to say something back but is cut short.  
The crack of a gun echoes from the door, filling the whole house. 


	24. Drop the dagger and lather the blood

24 - Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands Romeo

A/N - I've kinda put two chapters in one to make this chapter longer to make up for the fact that they've been getting a bit short recently. See, I do care about you guys! :D ~DemolitionAngels x

Gerard's P.O.V.

I can smell the blood, it fills my nostrils.  
I wait for the pain but it isn't coming.  
Maybe I'm already dead?  
I open my eyes and...  
No.  
I'm still alive in my room.  
The gun comes crashing to the floor and Frank falls to his knees.

I follow Frank's gaze down to Mikey, limp in my arms.  
No.  
NO!

"MIKEY!"  
My scream scares even me.  
I hold Mikey closer, not wanting to let him go.  
I pull him onto my lap as I collapse onto my bed, his body like a rag doll in my arms.  
I pull off my shirt and hold it against the womb, cradling him in my arms as my tears mix in with his blood.

Leaving one hand pressing my shirt against the gun hole I use the other to search for a pulse.  
It feels like my body's running on auto, my mind not really focusing on what's going on but just repeating one word:  
Mikey.  
Mikey.  
Mikey.

All of a sudden my head snaps back into function.  
No one's coming to help!  
I need an ambulance!  
I need the police!  
Fuck!  
And Frank?  
Fucking hell, Frank!

"Frank, call 911!"  
My voice breaks half way through.  
Frank just sits on the floor looking down at the gun.  
I feel sick.  
It's my fault; I let Frank into my house and now this has happened.  
I should have said no, should have kicked him out when trouble started.

I cling onto Mikey, my tears soaking into his blood stained shirt.  
Please let him be okay!  
I want to talk to him; to tell him to hold on, tell him it'll be fine but my voice won't work.  
I wrap my free arm around him as tight as I can.

I find myself screaming out and crying harder than I knew possible.  
No, it can't be true, I must be wrong.  
He's not breathing.

Frank's P.O.V.

Everything seems to be going in a blur.  
I'm only vaguely aware of Gerard's screams as he clings onto Mikey.  
And the blood covering everything.  
And the gun lying discarded on the floor.

The paramedics arrive.  
And the police.  
Someone must have heard the gun and called 911.  
They try to question Gerard but he just weeps, clinging onto Mikey.  
They talk to me but I can't make out what they're saying.  
I don't care either.

They rush Mikey to hospital, taking Gerard with them and leaving the cops with me.  
I don't pay attention to what they're doing, I just stay quiet and still.  
Next thing I know I'm cuffed up in the back of a police car on my way to jail.

How did this happen?  
I meant to SAVE him.  
I wanted to stop his pain, not cause more.  
My poor Mikey!  
I thought I couldn't live without him but now I may have actually killed him!  
I only wanted to protect him from Gerard.  
He's the one that's meant to be bleeding to death in the hospital; he's the one that DESERVES to be, not Mikey.  
It's his fault!  
Gerard's.  
Everything's his fault.  
Not mine!  
I didn't mean it.

Shit, I've really fucked it up this time! 


	25. We all have our horrors and our demons

25 - We all have our horrors and our demons to fight

Gerard's P.O.V.

The house seems so empty and quiet.  
I don't feel at all comfortable in the suit I'm wearing.  
I don't want to go today, I'm not sure I can take it.  
It's too soon, they should have waited.  
Given everyone a chance to get over it.  
But here it is already.  
And I have to go.  
For Mikey.

I get in the car, feeling physically sick.  
I don't want to see him.  
I'm not ready yet.  
The whole way I fiddle with my clothing and nibble on my lip, trying to stay strong.  
As I approach I find myself feeling dizzy and realise I've been holding my breath.

As I pull up to the courthouse I see Mikey waiting outside.  
I smile up at him because I know that however nervous I may be, he is 1000 times more so.  
As soon as I get out of the car he runs over and throws his arms around my neck.

"It'll be okay Mike," I whisper in his ear before taking his hand and leading him inside.  
We take our seats just as Frank comes in.  
I feel Mikey's grip on my hand tighten.  
I want to yell.  
I want to cry.  
I want to attack Frank.  
I want to throw my arms around Mikey, shielding him from the pain.  
But I can't do any of these things so I just sit there.

The trial goes really slow and neither of us gets any calmer.  
Every time Frank talks I can feel Mikey tense up beside me.  
After what seems like hours they come to a conclusion.  
Up to 6 months.  
Up to 6 measly fucking months!  
He should have been locked up for years, life even but the basterd got away with self defence and the judge went along with it!  
Basterd!

The whole journey home the anger builds up inside me.  
I want to hit something and when I get home that's exactly what I do.  
I throw my weight at the wall, punching it with all my strength, tears flowing down my face.  
I see Mikey in the corner of my eye cowering in the corner watching me, his face also flooded with tears.  
I feel bad for scaring him.  
This must be even worse for him.

I walk over and hold him in my arms.  
I rock him gently, calming both of us down a bit before resting our foreheads together and stair into his eyes.  
I'm so grateful he's alive, I don't know what I would have done if he'd died.  
I really feared he wouldn't make it this time.  
But he did and nothing can take that away.

I pull Mikey onto the bed, planting a kiss on his lips.  
He smiles slightly as I start humming him a lullaby like I did when we were kids.  
Within a minute he's fast asleep in my arms.  
I smile to myself as I watch him sleep thinking how nice it is to see him so peaceful. 


	26. You can't keep my brother

26 - You can't keep my brother

Mikey's P.O.V.

I wake up to the smell of cigarettes and coffee and instantly know it s Gerard.  
I open my eyes and see him sitting beside me, watching me.  
He smiles at me before pressing his lips to mine.  
He tenderly kisses me, his hands tangling in my hair.  
The kiss is slow and romantic unlike our first.  
Gerard's lips go still and I can feel his breath against my skin.

"Good morning," he mutters against my lips, smiling.  
I smile back before he pulls away.

"So, we have the whole house to ourselves. What do you wanna do?"  
Gerard's voice is so sexy and seductive that I feel like my heart could melt.  
I smirk and Gerard winks at me before jumping on top of me and straddling me.  
I try to sit up but Gerard grabs my arms and pins me to the bed.

"Where do you think you're going Mikeyway?" Gerard whispers in my ear.  
I feel his tongue slide against my cheek.  
Shivers are sent all down my body and I wrap my legs around Gerard's waist pulling his body closer to mine.

"That's what I thought," he says before moving his lips down to my neck.  
I moan out as he bites and sucks at the tender skin.

"God Mikey, you moan like a whore," Gerard tells me before attaching his lips to mine again.  
I feel myself getting hard as his tongue slides along the roof of my mouth.  
Gerard doesn't help the situation by grinding his hips fiercely against mine.

Before I know what's happening Gerard's pulling away.  
I whimper, sitting up and reaching out for him.  
Gerard just laughs at me, jumping off the bed and ruffling my hair.

"Come on Mikey Mouse, breakfast."  
Tease!

"Gimme a minute," I tell him.  
He nods and walks out of the room, leaving me alone to sort out my 'problem'.  
As I climax, screaming Gerard's name, I hear chuckling from outside and realise he's been listening.

"Pervert!" I yell and he laughs again.  
"Only for you little bro," he calls back before walking away.  
I giggle at this before sorting myself out and heading downstairs.

I get to the kitchen and head for the kettle but Gerard grabs my hand and spins me round

"Impressive," he says running his fingers over the dark purple hickey appearing on my neck.  
I have to admit, it is pretty impressive.

"Gerard," I say remembering what I've been meaning to say.  
I think hard about my next words but can't think of any other way to say them.

"Gerard, I want to go to see Frank."  
I see Gerard freeze, anger and pain growing in his face.

"Mikey, he shot you! He tried to kill us! Are you mad?"

"No, Gee. I know what he did. I'm not going to forgive him or anything; I just wanna talk to him. And I..."  
I stop, trying to work out if Gerard will get angry if I continue.  
"I don't want to go on my own. Please Gee, come with me?"  
The whole journey home the anger builds up inside me.  
I want to hit something and when I get home that's exactly what I do.  
I throw my weight at the wall, punching it with all my strength, tears flowing down my face.  
I see Mikey in the corner of my eye cowering in the corner watching me, his face also flooded with tears.  
I feel bad for scaring him.  
This must be even worse for him.

I walk over and hold him in my arms.  
I rock him gently, calming both of us down a bit before resting our foreheads together and stair into his eyes.  
I'm so grateful he's alive, I don't know what I would have done if he'd died.  
I really feared he wouldn't make it this time.  
But he did and nothing can take that away.

I pull Mikey onto the bed, planting a kiss on his lips.  
He smiles slightly as I start humming him a lullaby like I did when we were kids.  
Within a minute he's fast asleep in my arms.  
I smile to myself as I watch him sleep thinking how nice it is to see him so peaceful. 


	27. Do you know what they do to guys like us

27 - Do you know what they do to guys like us in prison?

A/N - Warning, Rape!  
~DemolitionAngels x

Frank's P.O.V.

I can't stand it here!  
They beat me up and no one has said anything nice to me since I arrived.  
The other prisoners treat me like shit and the guards treat me like scum.  
And on the first day here I found myself forced into a corner and forced to suck the jail's hard ass, Michael Pedicone's dick.  
The passing days have been much the same and already everyone knows me as Pedicone's whore.  
Today's no exception.

I start walking back to my cell after lunch, if you can call that shit 'lunch'.  
Most the inmates head to the courtyard but I'm not really up for 'socialising' today.  
I'm nearly at my cell when I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders.  
I'm spun around and find myself face-to-face with Pedicone.  
He pushes me into my cell and throws me to the floor.  
I crawl into the corner as he pulls down his pants.

"Come on," he says as he walks towards me.  
"You know what to do. Suck."  
I don't get a chance to object before his dick is shoved into my mouth.  
I hold back the urge to gag but I can't help it as his erection repeatedly hits the back of my throat.  
I try to tell him to stop but it just comes out as a mumble.

"Shut up and take it bitch," he tells me, thrusting faster.  
I feel tears leaking down my face before I have time to stop them.  
It feels like hours before he finally climaxes, spilling his seed into my mouth.  
I go to spit it out but he stops me, pushing me back against the wall.

"I don't think so," he commands.  
"Swallow."  
I do as I'm told, shivering as I the warm liquid runs down my throat.

"Good boy," he says, patting my head before throwing me against the bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he tells me before walking off.  
I lie on my bed not moving, my tears flowing freely now.  
I don't belong with these people.  
I'm not like them.

"Frank Iero?"  
I look up to see where the voice came from.  
Two guards stand at the entrance to my cell.  
I stand up and wipe the tears away, looking at them.

"You have a visitor," they tell me and I can't stop myself from sighing.  
Who is it this time?  
Mum, come to cry over me again?  
Or maybe dad, here to give me another lecture?  
I roll my eyes and follow the guards, keeping my head down.

"Over there," they say, pointing to a window.  
I look up and my heart skips a beat.  
I actually can't believe my eyes.  
It's Mikey!  
He actually came to visit!  
I can't believe he wants to see me.  
I practically run over the chair and grab the phone.

"Mikey!" I practically yell but I instantly wish I hadn't because Mikey seems to freeze up, his mouth hanging open like he's lost the ability to speak.  
A hand comes to rest on his shoulder and he relaxes, looking up at its owner.  
I follow his gaze and find myself staring up at Gerard.  
He glares at me, a look that could kill.  
I can t look at him, I don't want to.  
It's HIS fault I'm in here.  
I look back at Mikey, his eyes meet mine and he bites his bottom lip.

"Hey Frankie," he practically whispers into the phone.  
My heart leaps when I hear him say my name, I've missed his voice so much.

"Hey," I whisper back and a tear rolls down his face.  
Oh dear.  
"Mikey, don't cry. Please. What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't be here. I don't even know why I'm here."  
I stay silent and wait for him to continue, not wanting to pressure him or scare him off.  
"I just wanted to see you I suppose."  
I can't stop myself from smiling.  
He's missed me!  
Despite everything, he still cares about me.

"Why did you do it Frank?"  
I look down, searching for an explanation but I can't find one so instead I just glance up at Gerard.  
Mikey looks up at him too, a questioning look on his face before turning his attention back to me.

"I don't understand you, Frank. I don't know what your problem is but you can't go around shooting people!"  
His voice is getting angry now, tears flow fast from his eyes and it scares me.  
"I mean, what's up with you, Frank? You fuck me then you shoot me? What the..."  
His voice trails off and his eyes widen.  
I don't know what's wrong until he stares up at Gerard whose eyes are also wide.  
His mouth moves and although I can't hear what he's saying, I can still make out the words 'you fucked him?' as they leave his mouth.  
He didn't know about the 'arrangement' me and Mikey had whilst he was living with me!  
He didn't know I slept with his brother.  
Well that's too bad!

"You're such an ass, Frank."  
I jump as Mikey's words pull me out of my thoughts.  
I don't want him to be mad at me, I love him!

"I love you, Mikey!"  
I press my free hand to the window and look deep into his eyes.

"Well I don't," is all he says before standing up and running off, tears flooding his face.  
I stare after him, unmoving, my tears matching his as they roll down my cheeks. 


	28. How did it feel when you held the knife

28 - How did it feel when you held the knife that you stuck right in my back a thousand times?

Gerard's P.O.V.

All the anger I felt towards Frank is nothing compared to what I feel now.  
He fucked my little brother?!  
MY MIKEY!?  
And now he's hurt him AGAIN!  
I just wanna kill that fucker!

"Mikey," I call after him.  
He stops, hand on the door to the car park.

"Sorry, Gee. I just had to get away from there."  
I look in his eyes and all I see is pain.  
He's always been venerable and it kills me seeing someone hurt him like this.

"I know, it's fine. I was just gunna say that I forgot my wallet. You go and wait in the car and I'll run back and get it."  
I throw him the keys but he looks uncertain.  
"Don't worry, I'll be quick."  
He seems to accept this and turns towards the car park.

When I get back to the room Frank is still sat there, just as I expected.  
I storm over but he appears to not notice me until I pick up the phone and yell into it.

"You stuck-up, selfish, fucking BITCH! How dare you hurt Mikey more? After everything you've already put him through! You'd better hope they extend your sentence or if not get on a plane to fucking Alaska as soon as you get out cause otherwise I'm going to FUCKING. KILL. YOU!"  
With that I walked off leaving Frank looking shocked and scared.  
He'd better be scared I he knows what's good for him.  
I'm actually surprised the security didn't kick me out.  
Probably enjoying the show.

I storm back to the car.  
Before I can reach out to open the door I stand on something hard.  
I bend down to find a set of keys.  
My keys in fact.  
I look through the window of the car to find it's empty.  
I glance around but I can't see Mikey anywhere.

Frank's P.O.V.

I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel about what Gerard said.  
Should I be scared?  
Well I'm not.  
I'm angry.  
How dare he talk to me about hurting Mikey?  
I never made him cut himself until he passed out.  
I never deserted him in a time of need.  
I never left him so desperate that he thought death was the only way out.

Mikey's P.O.V.

I run.  
I just keep running, not thinking, just letting my feet guide themselves.  
Tears flood my face.  
I'm not really aware of anything.  
All I know is I can't go on like this.  
It feels like every time I become happy something happens to make me miserable again.  
It's like everything happens to me.  
I wish I had have just died from that bullet.

Frank's P.O.V.

I don't believe what Mikey said about not loving me.  
Gerard probably told him to say it.  
I wipe my tears away deciding that must be what happened.  
I stand to go out to the courtyard but two pairs of hands grab me.  
I turn to see that they belong to the guards who brought me.  
I suppose it's best not to struggle and just go with it so that's what I do.

I soon find myself back at my cell.  
The guards throw me to the ground and stare down at me, laughing.  
I stay on the floor, looking back at them, confused.

"So, you're a faggot?" one of them says.  
I don't know what to say so I just shift backwards until I'm against the wall.

"You should all be locked up if you ask me. Like bloody animals. Or put down. Cause that's all you are. Fucking disease spreading vermin!"  
As he says this the other nods and kicks me square in the ribs.  
Pain bursts through my body as I gasp for air.  
The guards laugh again.  
I try to scream as they both start kicking me but nothing will come out.

After about a minute they stop.  
One just laughs and walks to the entrance of my cell but the other decides he's not done. 


	29. Without you is how I disappear

29 - Without you is how I disappear and live my life alone forever now

Gerard's P.O.V.

I don't know where Mikey could be.  
It's not like him to run off.  
I went to the police but they didn't seem bothered.  
They told me things like 'don't worry' and 'he'll probably turn up soon'.  
Probably?  
Probably isn't good enough!  
They also said that they can't do anything until after 48 hours.  
I'm scared.  
With Mikey's history, if he's run off who knows what he might do?  
If he trys to kill himself again, 48 hours is too long!

I've been phoning around, asking all our friends if they've seen him.  
No one has.  
No one seems to care either.  
My little brother's gone missing and no one gives a shit!  
I want to cry but I've been crying so much today that I'm not even I have any tears left.

I haven't left the house in case Mikey comes home.  
I'm just sitting on the couch feeling helpless.  
I try doing the only thing I can think to do, I call his cell again.  
I must have tried at least 10 times in the past hour and it's always engaged.  
But I have to keep trying.

I feel so useless.  
When I first left the prison I drove around for an hour before heading home.  
If Mikey left on foot then I should have found him.  
I'm really worried.  
Someone could have taken him.  
He could be locked up in someone's basement right now; scared, hurt and all alone.  
Or worse, he could be lying in a ditch somewhere; broken and lifeless.  
No, I can't think like that.  
I mustn't.

My tummy rumbles but I try to ignore it.  
I haven't eaten all day.  
I didn't sleep all night either.  
How could I when I know Mikey needs me?  
No matter how tired I get I mustn't fall asleep incase Mikey calls or comes home.  
So I just sit here; cell phone in one hand, home phone in the other.  
One of them has to ring.  
Someone has to see him at some point.  
He can't dissapear compleatly.

But neither of the phones ring because the doorbell beats them to it.  
The noise makes me jump since I've been alone in this silent house for so long.  
At first I just stare at the door, shocked before I come to my senses, jumping up and running to the door.  
I pull it open and Mikey's bruised body falls limply into my arms. 


	30. I've become so numb

30 - I've become so numb

Mikey's P.O.V.

"Mikey!" Gerard yells as I fall into his arms.  
I faintly smile up at him, relieved to be in his arms.  
I let him drag me to the couch.  
Tears start escaping his eyes as he tries to flatten my out-of-control hair.

"It's okay, Gee," I tell him.  
"Don't cry."

"What happened to you?" he whispers.

"I ran away," I start.  
I don't want to talk about it but I know I don't have a choice.  
"I needed to get away. Needed some time to myself."

I see Gerard looking at the bruises.  
"I was heading back but I got kinda lost so I went up to someone and asked for directions. I didn't even recognise him at first. He got his hair cut off and I didn't know it was him. At least not until he spoke..."

Gerard's eyes narrow.  
"What are you talking about, Mikes? Who was it?"

I swallow hard.  
"It was the guy from the bar. The one that... That raped me..."

Gerard leaps up, fists clenched.

"When I realised who it was I tried to run but he had others whit him. They grabbed me and they started hitting me. Then when they were done he asked me if I'd told anyone about what he did. I said I haven't and he said if he found out anyone knew... He'd kill me."

I feel tears running down my face, stinging my bruised cheeks.  
Gerard holds me in his arms, rocking me gently but I can feel that his fists are clenched.

"Don't worry, Mikey," Gerard whispers in my ear.  
"It'll be fine; he's not going to hurt you anymore because I won't let him. I'm not going to keep you safe."

I sigh, cuddling Gerard closer to me.  
I wish I could believe him but I don't.  
I sob harder into Gerard's shirt.

"Honestly Mike, no one's going to touch you."  
I smile faintly up at him.

"Not it I kill them first," he mutters under his breath.  
I wasn't meant to hear it but I do.  
He smiles down at me and my smile falters for a second but just for a second.  
I shouldn't be upset.  
Gerard's just trying to help me.  
And anyway these people deserve it.  
They deserve to pay. 


	31. Sing me to sleep

31 - Sing me to sleep, I don't want to wake up on my own anymore

Gerard's P.O.V.

I've made quite a few death threats recently.  
Well only two but that's two more than most people.  
But I mean it.  
These sick bastards deserve it.  
No one hurts my Mikey and gets away with it.  
And they certainly don't threaten to kill him.  
I've seen Mikey on the brink of death too many times before and I don't intend to again.

Next to me, Mikey stirs.  
He fell asleep about an hour ago and is now lying across the couch with his head on my lap.  
He looks so content in his dreams; he shouldn't have to his harsh reality yet.

When Mikey and I were children he used to have nightmares and he would get so scared at night that he'd sneak into my room and I would sing to him.  
I'd sing him to sleep through his darkest nights, so that's what I'll do now.  
I sing quiet lullabies, whispering them softly into his ear.  
I don't expect it to still work but soon I feel Mikey relax into me, drifting deeper into his dreams.

It's strange that despite how much things have changed since we were kids, things are still the same really.  
Between Mikey and I at least.  
Of course we never loved each other in the same way as we do now but in the end it's always me and him.  
Always has been.  
Always will be.

Mikey's P.O.V.

I wake up in Gerard's arms; the one place that I feel safe and the only place that I'd want to be right now.  
Whenever I wake up next to Gerard I feel closer to him than at any other time.  
Not just physically but mentally too.  
Like the connection between us has grown even stronger.

Gerard's still sleeping.  
It must be at least 10 by now but I know that he didn't get any sleep while I was gone.  
If I move I may wake him and I don't want to wake him.  
Anyway, I don't want to move either.  
My head is resting on his chest, right where his heart is.  
I lay listening to his heartbeat; my head rising and falling with his chest in time with his steady breathing.  
I could just lie like this for hours.

I don't have to lie here for hours though because about ten minutes after, Gerard wakes up and I can't say I'm not relieved.  
I haven't eaten since before we went to see Frank so I'm starving!

"Morning Mikey," he mutters, rubbing his tired eyes.  
I open my mouth to answer but my stomach interrupts me, groaning loudly.

"Aww, little Mikey's hungry," Gerard giggles.  
"I'll make you some breakfast."  
He pecks me on the lips before jumping up and skipping to the kitchen.

"What will it be then?" he asks.  
I smile at him, knowing that he knows exactly what I want.

"Pancakes it is then," he says with a wink and I watch as he busies himself in the kitchen.  
He really is the best brother I could ask for.  
He's the best boyfriend I could ask for.  
Is that what we are?  
We've never said it out loud but I suppose that's what we are.  
Boyfriends.  
Soulmates.

Gerard places a huge pile of steaming pancakes on the table and sits next to me, smiling.  
"Thanks," I say, resting my head on his shoulder.  
"You're the best."

He pulls my face towards his and presses our lips together.  
My eyes fall closed and I melt into the kiss as his tongue runs along my lips.

"Gerard?" I murmur against his mouth.  
He hums in response, pulling back but still leaving out faces only inches apart.  
"Are we boyfriends?"  
His eyes search mine as he considers the question.  
I start to regret asking but then he smiles at me.

"Yeah, I guess we are, in a strangs sort of way" he says, a huge grin spreading across his face.  
I throw my arms around him and kiss him deeply until my stomach growls loudly again.

Gerard giggles, pulling back.  
"Eat the pancakes," he tells me.  
"We can finish this after."  
I oblige, pushing everything else to the back of my mind.  
My life may be spiralling out of control but, for the moment, all I care about is right here, right now. 


	32. So I look to the world outside

32 - So I look to the world outside and all of a sudden I'm meeting my inside

Gerard's P.O.V.

I realised a while after I swore to kill the guy that has hurt my brother that I don't know anything about him.  
His name, his age, what he looks like; nothing.  
Mikey's told me a bit but certainly not enough to find him.  
That's why I'm so relieved that the cops found him for me.

They show up at the house with him.  
He's a bulky man; it takes three men to restrain him.  
I know who he is as soon as Mikey sees him.  
A high-pitched squeal escapes his throat and he moves right up close to me.  
I take his hand rub my thumb over his knuckles, trying to calm him.

"Michael Way?" one of the officers asks.  
He looks at them with his puppy-dog eyes.  
"Is this the man that raped you?"  
Mikey's eyes meet the man's and his lip trembles as he nods slowly.

Every rational thought leaves my head and I lunge at him.  
I'm vaguely aware of the cops trying to hold me back as I grasp for his neck.  
I don't want to stop.  
I want him dead.  
It's not until Mikey grabs my arm, gently pulling me back that I come to my senses.

My eyes meet his and I see tears welling up in them.  
He's so scared.  
All I want is to hold him and kiss him and tell him that everything is going to be alright.  
But I can't right now.  
Not whilst the cops are here.

Frank's P.O.V.

I've been told that I'm getting a new cell mate.  
I'm not overly excited about this if I'm honest.  
They could be nice but I hold no high hopes.  
No one here is ever particularly nice to me, but then again, 'nice' doesn't get a man locked up, does it?  
I always got by, knowing that I had my own, personal place here and now even that's being taken away.  
Anyway, if there are nice people here it's safe to say that I haven't had much luck with meeting them, what with Pedicone and the guards.  
Knowing my luck I'll get given some mass murderer or something.

My door opens and three guards shove a guy inside; clearly my new cell mate.  
I instantly dislike him.  
He looks mean; broad with short blond hair.

"So, uh, what are you in for?" I ask after the guards leave.  
I suppose if we're going to be technically living together then I should at least get to know him a bit.

"Rape," he says bluntly and my blood runs cold.  
I've seen what rape can do to a person.  
What it did to my Mikey.  
The guy who raped him and the guy I'm now sharing a cell with; they are the same type of people.  
They make me sick.

"What about you?" he asks.  
"What did you do?"

"Shot someone," I murmur.

"Did they die?" he asks, still just as blunt.  
I shake my head, avoiding his eyes but staring at my feet.

"I didn't even shoot the right person," I tell him.  
"I meant to shoot this guy cause he hurt my... My girl..."  
I know that I'll probably regret saying that later but I get the feeling that I shouldn't let this man know that I'm gay.  
"He hurt her. His own, er, sister. And then I found them together. You know. Together, together. I kinda flipped. I tried to shoot him but I ended up shooting... Shooting her instead."

I look sheepishly up at him and for a moment he just looks back at me like he's trying to figure me out but them his face breaks into a smile and he laughs.  
"Man, you're in deep shit there," he chuckles.  
"So anyway, what's your name?"

"Frank," I mutter, turning red.

"I'm Bob," he says, and then with another chuckle he adds, "well Frankie, I think we're gonna be good friends." 


	33. I'm not the one that you want

33 - I'm not the one that you want, I'll only let you down

A/N - Been ages since I uploaded a new chapter on here! Been working on uploading to so sorry about that guys. But hopefully I should be uploading a lot more over the summer. Now that I'm working on 2 it will be longer though so go read the new story too maybe?:P Love you guys! x ~DemolitionAngels xxx

Frank's P.O.V.

It's been a week since Bob arrived.  
A week since I last got beaten up.  
A week since Pedicone gave me any crap.  
A week since anyone even talked crap to me.  
Maybe having Bob as a friend isn't too bad after all.  
I never considered the benefits of having a burly, intimidating friend like Bob until now.

Maybe the strangest part of the whole situation is that I actually quite like Bob.  
I trust him and he trusts me too.  
He's told me about how he ended up here.  
I still think that what he did was wrong, I've seen the affects of rape first hand after all, but the way Bob tells it makes it not seem so bad.

"I never planned it or nothing. It was just that minute I looked up and they were stood there, looking so tempting."  
He always does that; refers to his victims as 'them'.  
I think he just doesn t want to think of her (at least I assume that it's a her) as human.  
He probably just feels guilty.

"I knew I had to have them. They wanted it too, I could just tell. Flaunting their body about, talking sexy and giving me the eyes. Mouth said no but the body said yes, if you know what I mean. Bitches like that really piss me off, acting all slutty then trying to be all hard-to-get."

I stare at Bob for a minute.  
I know I should feel disgusted but I just hug him sympathetically.  
I don't know if I'm overstepping the boundaries a bit but he just smiles at me.

"These bitches are more hassle than they're worth," he chuckles.  
"I mean, look at us both. In here cause we couldn't keep our feelings in our heads."

"Or our pants," I mutter.  
"But at least we got each other."

I don't know what's come over me but I find myself leaning in towards Bob.  
And to my surprise, he doesn't pull back.  
Our lips meet before I realise what I'm doing and pull away.

"I'm sorry," I mutter.

"Don't worry about it," he replies.  
His voice is rough and seductive and I find his lips on mine again. 


End file.
